


(Bible?!) Camp Counselors

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Gumball - Freeform, M/M, Someday maybe I’ll have the patience to make good smut, awog - Freeform, eh, gumball likes to be humiliated, im bad at erotica, im kind of sorry, plz don’t be offended, really bad, tawog - Freeform, they mcfuck in a church, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Gumball doesn’t want to go to French school, and Rob has nothing to do. Sixteen and seventeen respectively, they’ve both been kind of eyeing each other lately...and hey, it’s hate the sin, love the sinner, right?





	(Bible?!) Camp Counselors

The truth was that Rob faked all of his resume, and Gumball was a borderline atheist. They had no business being counselors at a Bible camp. Neither had read even half of the Bible text, Gumball having given up on its validity and significance at the end of “Adam and Eve.”

Still, he needed something to do. Or so said his intransigent mother. It was Bible camp, or get sent back to French school. That meant living with his maternal grandparents over in Richwood, so that they could starve him by means of escargot, and depress him with the works of Sartre and Camus in their original language. 

It was the second day of camp. All the kids were sitting in a circle at the front, guided by a woman preaching, while Gumball and his fellow counselors were seated lackadaisically in the pews. Most of them were typing furiously on their cell phones. Gumball was simply peering around the little church, tuning in and out of the children’s current activity, fully content.

His eyes landed on someone at the other end of the room, a lanky boy he recognized immediately. A wave of warmth rushed over him, causing him to break out into a despicably familiar sweat. 

What is HE doing here?! Ohhh...c’mon! This is a really bad time! I can’t believe HE’S here!

Gumball madly wanted to deny the fact that his heart felt like it would melt with how red and scorching hot he was, by saying it was just summertime weather getting to him, but he was struggling to believe himself. 

He’d gotten these humiliating feelings around Rob a lot ever since he started puberty. Other things would arouse him here and there of course, but there was nothing like a boner achieved from glimpsing Rob. Ashamedly, Gumball supposed that there was something just really sexy about him being “evil”-and this had tortured him for years now. Gumball was already sixteen, and Rob was still his puzzling little kryptonite, their relationship having been a juicy series of ups and downs.

What made it worse, was that Rob’s presence made Gumball painfully aware of how un-Christian he really was. All his little kinks and quirks came flooding through his brain-the ideas of being tied up, of exhibitionism, of age play. His usual chronic leg-shaking increased in speed and ferocity, as he swallowed and put his clipboard over the newly pitched tent he was sporting. 

Meanwhile, Rob too had noticed Gumball earlier in the morning, and had been casually eyeing the younger boy. Well. Not so casually. More like angrily, at least for a little while. 

The first sensation Gumball brought was one of contempt and rage, that softened with incoming reason.

He knew Gumball had always acted peculiar and mushy around him, but still Rob had seen him as an annoying little child, simply bright-eyed and goofy. That’s what he was. Just an addlebrained little kid.

But as of late, he had noticed Gumball maturing substantially...especially physically. He was taller (although Rob towered over him still), and even a little toned. Rob would even venture to say his tight pants made him excited, as his ass was just as plump as ever. 

He tried to brush it off, trying to convince himself Gumball was the same self-centered, attention-seeking brat he’d always been..

But when he saw Gumball was boasting an intriguing hard-on in his shorts, his eyes averted and his lip being chewed in obvious panic, Rob lost his strength. 

As the preacher was wrapping up, Rob made his way over to Gumball, his heart thumping so loud it was practically in his ears. 

“Hey, Watterson.” 

“Hi.” Gumball said, startled. He gulped, giving Rob a one-over. “Funny seeing you here.” 

Rob found it adorable that Gumball still couldn’t ever hide how he was feeling. Gumball blanched as he looked into Rob’s single eye, smartly noting something was off.

“You too.” 

The other counselors and the children all began to go into the playground on the side of the church for lunch, gradually leaving Gumball and Rob alone. 

“Are you gonna come?” Rob curiously pointed his finger towards the door. 

“Come?!” Gumball blurted. “Yeah! Yeah...” 

He awkwardly stood up, still holding the clipboard with the sign-in sheet over his crotch. 

“What’re you hiding there?” Rob whispered, making Gumball shrink in embarrassment. 

“W-wh-whaddya mean, Rob?” Laughed Gumball, now biting his lip vehemently. “I’m just, uh, holding the sign-in clipboard...” 

Rob swatted the board to the ground, revealing the throbbing shame oppressed in Gumball’s pants. 

“Gumball!” Rob admonished him, narrowing his eye for show. “We’re in CHURCH. With LITTLE KIDS!”

“I-I’m sorry okay!” Gumball yelled back in a whiny fashion, jumping to his feet pleadingly. “But as another guy you should know that it’s KINDA HARD to control sometimes! Honest!”

“Ugh, and why are you even here? How did YOU get hired? You’re a total menace!” Rob growled. “And getting a hard-on there in the pews. Why? Looking at Jesus up there, were you? God forgive me, but you’re fucking nuts.”

“Hey!” Gumball snarled, pointing a finger into Rob’s chest. “I told you, man! It was involuntary and unprovoked. And you’re a fucking criminal yourself, ya know! I’m not the only troubled man here!”

Rob tossed his hand away flippantly. “You’re just upset I know you’re a naughty whore.” 

“I’m not a whore!” Seethed Gumball.

“Would you prove it?”

“Don’t be a dick.” 

“Shut up.” Rob commanded. “Shut up and prove it.” 

“This is the most dirty form of peer pressure I have EVER ENCOUNT-“

Suddenly Rob grabbed Gumball’s shorts and shoved them down. He snaked his hand around Gumball’s penis, successfully silencing him. Gumball froze, watching and feeling his dick throb in Rob’s hands, and his hips pushing lightly into Rob’s grasp.

Rob started massaging Gumball’s shaft, causing the recipient of the handjob to stagger and mumble quietly. Rob grabbed him by the ass and steadied him, whispering into his ear. “You like this don’t you, you little cocksucker. You want to try and tell me you aren’t a whore now, aroused in a church?”

Gumball whimpered. “Hhh...uhh...”

His pleasure increased when Rob used his free hand to pull Gumball into him, rewarding the boy for his prettiness with a kiss. 

Gumball pressed his lips hungrily and passionately into Rob’s, his tongue furiously begging for entrance. Rob opened his mouth and their tongues met right inside, as Rob strengthened his grip on Gumball at his lower back.

They kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Gumball really liked kissing Rob, and feeling his hands trail down to his behind.

“And you probably want me to pop your cherry too, don’t you?” Rob continued, mercilessly playing with Gumball’s foreskin as the younger boy’s eyes widened to an immeasurable size. This was fucking humiliating.

“You want me to use you as my little fuck doll; all you want right now is for me to insert myself in between your perfect, round ass cheeks, and make you cry. Isn’t that it? Isn’t that right, Gumball?”

“Ohh, Rob...” Gumball tossed his head back, thrusting into Rob’s rapid handling, his biting words making Gumball’s body go limp with arousal. He felt like he would melt into his sandals if Rob kept this up-and oh, he’d better. “Yes please...”

But what the fuck was wrong with him that he loved Rob talking to him like that? Like he was a lowlife?

“Come on and come, come for me, Gumball,” Rob purred. “Come long and hard into my hands, you dirty piece of ass...” Gumball shivered.

With a meek, low-pitched series of groans, Gumball then performed as Rob demanded, wincing and sighing as his seed shot out of him into Rob’s palms, all the while being tenderly caressed around his jaw.

“Phew...” Gumball exhaled, staring dazedly at the mess he’d made. “That was...that was so...I don’t even know...” He bit his lip.

“What are you doing?” Gumball whispered this, looking down sheepishly towards his feet.

“What do you mean?” Rob asked, his hands still around Gumball’s waist. 

“You’re supposed to be my nemesis,” Gumball shrugged. “But you’ve just given me the greatest pleasure I’ve ever known...”

Rob pokes his pointer finger into Gumball’s mouth, and Gumball tightened his lips around it, softly suckling it. He peered up into Rob’s sparkling eye.

“We’re not little boys anymore.” 

Gumball opened his mouth, and clumsily he said, “weh aren’t.” 

“We’re adults. And you know what?”

“Wut?” 

Rob smiled. “Adults like to have hot, rough sex with those they find attractive...

And I’d like to have sex with you, Gumball.”

“Now, I want you to undress me.” He removed his finger completely.

After his heart settled down just a tad from its reaction to Rob’s undeniably sultry words, Gumball nodded. “O-okay. Yeah.” He set to work almost instantaneously, gazing up at Rob as he pulled his shorts down, and Rob slightly raised his sticky hands so that Gumball could take off his shirt. Blushing, Gumball then gasped, lowering his eyes again to Rob’s bare lower region.

“Y-you’re not wearing any underwear!” His dick twitched, as did his left eye. Rob’s penis was at least six and a half inches, an exhilarating fact. Why were other guys’ dicks so fascinating to him? They were so funny looking... 

But so, so good looking. So mouthwatering. *ahhh*.

“Static works enough.” Rob answered, breaking Gumball out of his chipper thoughts. “Now what’re you waiting for, Dumball?”

“Right.” Gumball removed his shorts from around his ankles, and then his tee and boxers, and carelessly tossed his sandals into one of the aisles. He struck a dorky little pose, his hands halfway in the air. 

“I’m ready...”

In silence, Rob laid his back down on the carpet. He rubbed Gumball’s cum over his penis as lube, and patted his thin legs suggestively. 

“You gonna sit...?” Holy fuck. This was it. This was what Gumball had been in-denial dreaming about since the eighth grade. He felt he was scared, so he knew he had to rush into it before he could let his inhibitions overwhelm his arousal. 

Gumball rushedly positioned himself over Rob’s lap. He brushed his dick over Rob’s teasingly, before slowly taking Rob up his ass, grimacing in discomfort.

Rob grabbed Gumball’s ass hungrily, and as soon as Gumball let out a happy little moan, he started to bounce on him. 

“Oh, Rob...” Gumball shuddered. It felt weird having someone inside you. A nice kind of weird, though. He picked his dick up in his hands and started to slowly and softly jerk himself off in time with his bounces. 

As they continued on, he was panting heavily, drooling at the mouth. Rob’s ecstasy increased as Gumball howled with lust, playing with his dick and nipples weakly. 

“You like my dick that much huh?” Rob laughed, wheezing a bit. 

“A-are you kidding?” Gumball panted. “I L-LOVE it!” 

It was totally weird. As they were loving each other, Rob’s brain felt half-fried, and half awake. He was inadvertently rummaging through all the memories he and Gumball shared; they were all piling up as romantic fuel. 

All his failed traps and pranks, Gumball’s wild middle school graduation (which Rob snuck into.) He remembered how Gumball almost got run over his first day of freshman year, and how he got into a mild fight with his anxious mother because she followed him on his walk there in her car. He remembered Gumball doing and saying loads of charmless, yet highly charming things. His douche-ish smile. The way he looks strongly content when he sleeps, the way he bites his lip...simple stuff like all of that.

Wow. Rob really was a bit of a stalker. 

He looked at Gumball’s back, quite sweaty,  
as his ass was furiously moving all around Rob’s penis. It was a splendid show of both the boy’s derrière and anus.

Rob rolled his arms over Gumball’s thighs, and pulled him in closer, his hands resting over Gumball’s little stomach, loving his tensing motions. He moaned, thinking about the beautiful boy on top of him.

As for Rob’s rider, he was in a whirlwind of a heaven. He was sputtering love confessions and pleas for forgiveness. He was feeling things he never thought he would feel so strongly. None of his thoughts flowed in ways that made any real sense, and if they did, they were all short, desperately hungry sentences. There was a lot of drunkenly giddy swearing, crying, and heavy, breathy moaning. 

Suddenly, Rob began thrusting fast and hard into Gumball, kicking his lower body upwards, and Gumball with it. Rob got an idea. He moved upwards and planted himself and Gumball flawlessly into a doggy-style position, Gumball now being bent over and holding onto one of the armrests. This gave Rob the ability to thrust more powerfully, and please Gumball like the little cock loving whore that he know knew for certain that he was...

Gumball wailed and whimpered, his body going back and forth like a rag doll’s. And he loved it.  
He loved everything about this situation, especially having Rob’s hands on his hips.

Finally, Rob gave one last ridiculously deep thrust, and Gumball began orgasming into his hands. Rob came inside of Gumball, pinching Gumball’s ass as Gumball screamed, and Rob moaned. Rob planted a kiss on Gumball’s side before pulling out. 

He then spun Gumball around, and seductively began licking Gumball’s hands clean. He suckled on his fingers, and swirled his tongue around his palm. This gave Gumball butterflies in his stomach, and made him go super red in the face.

“Kiss me, Dumball.”

Rob tilted Gumball’s chin, and set a kiss on his lips, rubbing his hand over Gumball’s breast as Gumball sighed into their lip locking. Their tongues got involved. 

With a mischievous grin, Gumball descended onto his knees and began cleaning Rob up with his own tongue. Just as Rob let out a deep moan...

That was when the lady from before walked back into the church...

——-  
“You have this packet due tomorrow.” 

Gumball growled, and wrote “I want to die” in French over his notebook. 

“You’re all dismissed,” The teacher said, before falling back into a deep slumber, her green legs set over her desk.

Gumball hurried out the door, thrilled the school-day was over, and he could go home and text Rob...

“Hey, Gumball!” One of the younger boys from his class waved at him, causing Gumball to stop in his tracks. “Can you tell us the church story again tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” The boy’s bespectacled companion said cheerily. “I want to be a Bible camp counselor too!”

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Idk what to say about this so I’m just gonna advertise. 
> 
> I kind of have this new idea for more of a full-on story rather than a one-shot, but it’s a little weird. Basically it’s like the Ever After High world, combined with Gumball. Basically this would mean they’d be like, royalty, and poisoning each other and riding dragons and defying destiny and blah blah blah. Idk!1!1!1! But it would also be a Robball story ofc, and I’d probably make some changes to the EAH world and stuff...Idfk. Maybe I’m just going to have to make it a one-shot somehow, because I’m fickle af. And lazy :( rip. But anyway if you’re interested in the idea it would mean a lot if you left a comment saying so! With suggestions even! And ofc comments on this actual fanfic are welcome. Thankies. Ciaooooo, and for those of you on spring break now like me, yeehaw and have a nice break. Also I might edit this later lmao. Bye.


End file.
